Secret Passion
by SaigoNoSefirosu
Summary: Kamui and Kaito craziness...smutty...have a writing block for the fourth chapter..any ideas to help write me..ON HOLD FOR LACK OF A MUSE! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE MESSAGE ME!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please don't flame too bad! I just LOVE this pairing.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Vocaloid or any of the lovely characters or anyone else affiliated with Vocaloid. If I did own it...well.....I'd feel bad for Kamui's sexuality.  
**

Kamui grabbed Kaito by the arm. "Come on! They won't even know we're missing."He pouted. "They all leave when their done!"

Kaito sighed. "Kamui," He said."This is wrong."

"No it's not!" Kamui pouted."We'll be at home."

"Kamu.." Kaito started, getting cut off by the kiss Kamui gave him. He melted into him and wrapped his arms around him. Kamui pushed him against the wall, sliding his hands down Kaitos moved them behind his ass and squeezed, making Kaito moan and wrap his legs around him, rubbing their groins together. "I can fell your arousal."Kamui moaned into his ear."You're making me even harder for you." He moved away, getting a disappointed groan from Kaito and began to strip.

"Kamui!! We're still…"He started only to be cut off again, this time because of the fact that there was now a fully erect naked Kamui before him. In quick movements he stripped didn't take long for them to be in the same position. "Happy?" Kamui breathed. Kaito moaned."Much." Without warning Kamui picked Kaito up and thrust into him getting a loud moan in response."K-Kamui! H-Harder!" Kaito screamed out. Kamui laughed."You always liked it rough." He said obeying. With every thrust they banged against the wall behind them, though neither noticed the noise. As Kaito kissed Kamui passionately the frames on the wall began to shake and there was a distant noise of peoples voices. Kamui grabbed Kaito and began pumping him hard and fast. Kaito was caught between shoving into Kamui's hand or onto his erection. Kamui smiled."You remember how flexible I am right?" When he only got a grunt in response he bent down and took all of Kaito into his mouth,his eyes raising to meet the bluenettes. Kaito moaned."Wh-why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you." Kamui replied.

"Y-you do?" Kaito gasped."I thought I was just your fuck buddy."

Kamui smiled."Of course not. Now shut up and cum."

-End

**See that beautiful review button??? If ya press it you get unlimited yaoi and cookies!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui put his helmet on."Come on Kaito! It's just a motorcycle."

"Exactly! A big metal death trap." Kaito huffed crossing his arms.

"Don't be a baby nee-Chan!" Called Miku. "Besides, your only other option is to walk about twenty miles."

"At least you get to ride with Gakupo-sama..."Rin sighed.

Kamui smiled and held out his hand."I promise you won't fall. I'll even go slowly."

Kaiot sighed."Fine, but if I fall it's your fault."

Kamui laughed."Agreed. Now hold on tight."

Kaito put his arms around Kamui's hips.

"You're trying to distract me aren't you?" Kamui asked.

"Do you want me to move them?"

"Not in particular. Now, home?"

"Home." Kaito nodded.

* * *

"I'm serious Kaito. Get some rest."

"Kamu babe, I'm fine."*

"You look flushed."

"That could be because you're practically on top of me."

Kamui got off the bed."Really, you don't look well. Did I over do it?"

"No. I'm fine really!"

"Well I don't believe you."

Kaito sighed, admitting defeat."Fine. I'll lay down, but only if you come with me."

Kamui smiled helping Kaito into the room smiling as he put the sheets down."Of course. I'll be in in a second."

"Get me something warm to drink!"

"Okay." Kamui said came back a couple minuets later with a cup."Here."

"Thank you!" Kaito smiled taking a sip."Mm mm! What is this?"

"Earl Grey with sugar and honey."

Kaito smiled."You're amazing Kamui!"

"Thank you, love."

"Love?" Kaito asked."So you _do_ love me? It wasn't a lie in the heat of passion?"

Kamui laughed at his phrasing."of course I love you! I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Kaito smiled,hugging him tight."I love you too."

Kamui smiled back and kissed Kaito gently."So, you want it harder next time?" he said.

-End


	3. Chapter 3

"Geez Kaito! You don't have to be so angry!" Kamui whined.

Kaito glared."Well don't try that again! It was uncomfortable."

"I thought you'd like it!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"But you liked the other things!"

"Yeah! They weren't painful."

Kamui sighed and kissed him."Sorry. I won't try it again."

Kaito nodded kissing him again.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Le-"Rin walked in stopping mid-sentence. "Uh..wow! When did this happen?"  
"Call the others..." Kamui sighed."It's time we told them."

Kaito nodded."It didn't take long for everyone to gather. Kamui and Kaito stood next to each other. Kamui and I have something to tell you."He said nodding to the former.

"For the past two years Kaito and I have had a relationship. An _intimate_ relationship."

Everyone gasped in union. Miku burst out laughing."I _**knew**_ it! I always heard noises from Kaito's room and Kamui was never in his. Then I'd hear Kamui's vice from Kaito's room."

Kaito blushed as Kamui smiled."Sorry about that."

"Don't be."Miku smiled.

Kamui put his arm around Kaito, who had been moving closer to him."Well, i'd love to stay, but we have a surprise to plan." He said.

"_Right._" Miku smiled.

"Yeah. Len you're coming too." They said in union.

"O-okay.." Len said confused.

* * *

"What _are_ you doing?" Len gasped.

"C'mon! At least _try_ it before you down it." Kamui said.

"No! If you want a threesome, fine but I _am not_ wearing those stupid outfits!" Kaito yelled.

"Right! No clothes needed." Len said.

Kaito sighed."This is your plan Kamui?"

"Yes. So do you accept?"

"Sure." Len shrugged.

"I'm up for it." Kaito smiled.

"Well, then I hope _both_ of you like it rough."

-End


End file.
